


The Windy Coffin

by AugustStories



Series: Personal Writing Challenge October 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Demons, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Season/Series 13, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: On a hunt for information about the captured Gabriel's whereabouts, Dean finds himself in a place that he couldn't believe existed even while looking at it with his very own eyes.





	The Windy Coffin

**Author's Note:**

> To support my friend with her inktober challenge, I made myself a writing challenge so she wouldn't be handling prompt works on a daily basis alone. I will be posting all works that aren't based on original writing where you guys wouldn't understand the context, this is day 22.
> 
> I am trying so hard to catch up, please be patient with me.

Dean took a deep breath and then sighed. Really long.

And then he repeated the whole procedure twice more. Next to him, Sam was really quiet and gaping at the sight that laid before them, eyes completely unbelieving. On Dean's other side, Cas had his head cocked to one side in that so very familiar 'so confused' expression but this time Dean could understand him so well.

Dean sighed one more time and then brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I can't," he mumbled, more to himself than to his companions. "I can't, I can't, I can't. I just can't with them." He shook his head and closed his eyes as if just by giving it a chance to do so the sight before him would disappear or reshape into something less ostensious and...

What was his life even anymore?

"Should we go inside?" Cas wanted to know, tone of his voice very much portraying that he didn't really hold a desire to step even one foot forward.

"We need to," Sam shook himself free of his own stupor, "this is the last chance we have to get information. If this place doesn't work out either, we have to go in blind and then I fear Gabriel might just see all three of us get killed instead of him being saved."

\--

This is how they got to one of the most obscure places Dean had until then encountered in his life as a hunter, the cliff notes version:

Ketch turned up at the bunker in the middle of the night, caused Sam to completely freak out and go on a rampage until Dean got between them. 

Ketch told them about Asmodeus, the blade that could kill Lucifer in the hands of the prisoner Asmodeus was keeping: a dramatically weakened Gabriel. Sam went for his throat again and so did Cas and Dean had his hands too full to be too shocked himself.

They worked out a plan, Ketch fucked it up and Asmodeus brought Gabriel somewhere else after beating Ketch to a pulp and banning him from Hell. Why he hadn't killed the bastard in the first place was a puzzle to Dean but they had other problems more important.

They needed a new plan and for that they needed information to get even the smallest clue over where Asmodeus could have brought Gabriel.

Blackmailing and threats didn't exactly bring them very far, especially not when Cas and Sam exploded every single time someone made fun of the Archangel chew toy Asmodeus was keeping for himself. He was too busy keeping his brother and best friend from murdering their sources to even try his hand at interrogation skills long enough to get results.

They tried demons, they tried monsters, they tried spirits, they tried witches.

And now they had ended up here, on the coast of Maine, at a demon hangout bar that... and no, he wished he was kidding so badly, that looked like a giant coffin. The house, the door, the windows.

And the name.

The name was what really did Dean in.

'The Windy Coffin'

\--

"Before we go in there," Dean said and held Sam and Cas back with one arm each pressed against their chest as they had started forward, "this is our last chance, you two. Get your shit together and focus. I get that you two are frothing at the mouths to save him but we can't get to Gabriel unless we get information." Dean pointed it out again and he sent a long look to Cas and Sam, he understood where Cas' anger was coming from. 

This was the second time that Cas had to learn that his older brother wasn't dead after all, only this time he was in trouble and deep shit and needed their help. Help they couldn't give him because he was so far out of their reach. It was Sam's current temper levels and especially the intensity of his anger that threw Dean off his game so much. It was something he wasn't ready to confront his brother about because it entailed thinking about the situation long enough to form a question.

Sure, Gabriel had been their ally in the end, and he had sacrificed himself so they could escape, with the necessary information even to win the Big Endfight. They couldn't have done it without him, or at least would have had a much harder time.

None of it explained though why Sam was ready and willing to tear up Heaven with his bare hands to find Gabriel since Ketch had fucked up.

Dean was not ready to get into that.

Cas and Sam both nodded in a reluctant sign that they had understood but Dean would keep an eye on them anyway. 

Rowena had cast a spell on Dean and Sam, changing their appearance to not run into the risk that even the lowest demon recognized the Hell-famous Winchesters. They hadn't bothered with Cas, his face could be changed but his Grace couldn't, the demons would sense an angel right through the door and they just hoped they were far out of their usual hunting turfs to not have Cas be known.

Letting Sam take the lead, Dean took one last deep breath before he followed his brother inside, only to freeze again on the spot.

"Oh my..." He caught himself just in time because his alias wouldn't call out for God, what had looked tacky, terrible and just goddamn horrible from the outside was so much worse on the inside still. Bars had chairs and booths, this place had coffins. Of course it had coffins to sit in, to use as a table, to lounge in, there was even a guy getting a lapdance in a coffin. The stripper pole was an oversized crucifix and Dean just so managed in time to catch Cas' wrist and dig his fingernails into soft skin to keep the angel silent. "Remember what we're here for. Sam, start questioning, feathers and I are gonna get us something to drink."

He dragged Cas over to the bar while Sam went off in the other direction, "I feel like I'm stuck in some c-level movie someone wrote while high on crack and mushrooms." Cas didn't reply to him because they reached the bartop and Dean internally screamed when the drinks menu was presented to him on a cardboard cutout of a gravestone. He sent Cas a look who quickly turned away, biting his lips hard to not laugh. "Once we got him out, and once he's healed up, I'm gonna drag him here. Just so show what lengths we had to go to get to him."

He ordered them drinks, every name cornier than the other, and once he had passed over a glass to Cas, kept his bottle and one for Sam in his own hands, Dean leaned back against the counter and watched the crowds. Sam stuck out wildly, not just because Rowena had let him keep his height but had also given him white-blond hair and super pale skin.

He was like a beacon in this shady lightened place.

Dean watched his brother talk to some people, the place wasn't just crowded with demons, there were plenty of vampires and wolves around as well, and even other humans.

"Jake."

A good two seconds passed before Dean's brain registered that the whispered name at his side was actually Cas using his alias to get his attention without risking anything like Dean had earlier. He briefly glanced over and then followed Cas' line of vision, he was watching a group of suit dressed men in a coffin booth not too far from them. Over the boom of the questionable music, Dean couldn't hear what they were saying but that wouldn't post a hindrance to Cas.

"What's up?"

"They're low level demons."

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean interrupted the beginning of Cas' answer, "this whole place is crawling with the bootlickers. I wouldn't have brought us here if we were faced with high rank fellas, they'd recognize us too quickly."

"No, you don't understand me right," Cas corrected him and Dean turned to look at him fully, one eye watching Sam's progress around the room as his brother began to walk back in their direction. "They aren't low rank demons, they are low level demons. As in levels of Hell. They're guardsmen for the doorway to the Cage."

And Dean's inside froze.

"What are they talking about?"

"They're complaining about not being paid enough to watch over another Archangel now."

"That's our guys," Dean decided and pushed the second beer bottle into Sam's hand as his brother stopped next to him. "We got something."

"Me, too." Sam replied, "lots of folk are complaining about Hell's new management, seems like Asmodeus was rather the runt of the Princes litter. Hasn't been making himself big until recently."

"Not until he began to hype himself up on Gabriel's Grace," Cas muttered angrily and took a big mouthful of his drink when Dean elbowed him subtly.

  
"Exactly. And Hell doesn't seem so enthusiastic to have the new Big Bad in charge be hopped up on Heaven's powers. So they're basically planning a revolt against him. I'm not too keen on them gunning for Lucifer to return to them but if Asmodeus is busy getting his palace back in order, we have an opening to get to Gabriel." Sam explained and Cas and Dean exchanged a look.

"And we just found out how."

\--

A good twenty minutes later, with the most useful two of the guard demons gagged and bound in Baby's trunk, squished together, not that Dean cared, and the remaining three disposed off, Dean took one last look over the now illuminated Bar front of the 'Windy Coffin."

"Why, windy?" He wanted to know when Sam closed the door, "who thinks of coffin and thinks windy? That is making absolutely no sense at all."

"That's really the point that bugs you about this place the most?" Sam asked with incredulity in his voice, firing up his laptop again to get back to planning, now with already more information than before. Once they hit up the Bunker again, they had the means to make the two in the trunk sing and then they would gear up and get Gabriel out.

"I have a whole list about things that bug me about this place the most, it starts with demons and ends with demons. The name is just something I don't understand." Dean muttered and started up the engine of the Impala, time was a bit of the essence now.

"I guess this used to be a lighthouse," Cas supplied from the backseat, "and it sits at the coast, I believe Maine's coast can be quite windy. Though I do understand your sceptisism, humans did built coffins to be quite airtight, it is not making a lot of sense."

"Can we just please start driving," Sam grouched with fingers flying over the keyboard, "we can have a discussion about bar names after we got Gabe out."

Nicknames now.

How great.

Dean groaned and let Baby roll down the hill he had parked on to reach the lonely dwindling road back to civilisation and highways.

They had work to do.


End file.
